


A Random Overwatch Halloween Terror Story Because I’m Just Excited For The Halloween Event TBH…

by AzzaFromTazza



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe: Halloween, Halloween Skins, Might Add More As Time Goes On, Overwatch Halloween Terror, Pumpkin Reaper, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzaFromTazza/pseuds/AzzaFromTazza
Summary: The Reaper meets up with his good friend to discuss business.





	A Random Overwatch Halloween Terror Story Because I’m Just Excited For The Halloween Event TBH…

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written with the first twelve Halloween Event skins in mind (Epic: Ana, Bastion, Hanzo, Pharah, Reinhardt, Soldier, Symmetra, Zenyatta/Legendary: Junkrat, Mercy, Reaper, Roadhog), as well as a few headcannons/ideas of my own.

__Darkness had settled across the land hours ago, but it was only then that the full moon finally graced the night with her presence, having been hidden behind the stormy clouds that had given the land enough water to flood the nearby fields.

  It was only then that thick wisps of smoke rose from one particular cracked gravestone and left the graveyard it called home-away-from-home to begin its journey through the Black Forest, the ever-present crows its only companion, the careless breeze through the trees and the dripping water the only sounds for miles. Nothing unusual. It was always like this at this of year; the time when monsters were close to their full strength, and the humans prepared to either celebrate, hide, or fight. It had always been that way for as long as the smoke remembered.

  After travelling for several hours, the smoke could sense the familiar ruins of a town ahead. Stopping just outside the edges of the forest, it collapsed in on itself and began to form into a man dressed in dark colours with hints of orange in various places, a long coat with a spiked collar completing the look. A fire-like glow rose from the spot where his head and neck should be, but that didn’t seem to stop him as he began to walk towards the town, eager to head back to his true home.

  He walked the empty streets of the ruined town; ruined because of what had occurred a long time ago, or so it felt like. The man kicked up dirt and pebbles as he strode towards the giant castle, sparing no glance at the houses and shops that had caved in on themselves, moss and other plants taking advantage of the lack of humans to grow, a perfect spot for animals to nest in. But any animals that lived there had retreated from the town. They were smart, something that humans don’t give them enough credit for; able to detect otherworldly activities before they occurred.

  Finally, the man was out of the shambled town and at the entrance of the castle, stepping over the rotting wood that was once the gate that tried to stop him and his companions from destroying the town sooner than they wanted. He “looked” up at the towering peaks of the castle, knowing that’s where he needed to be. Focusing his magic onto one of the windows he could "see", he turned back into smoke and dissipated where he stood, only to reappear crouching in the window frame that overlooked the throne room. Dropping down from the incredible height, he landed with a heavy thud, but he felt no pain.

  The throne sat on a slightly-elevated pedestal, a faint layer of dust visible as the man approached. He stopped as the faint sound of heels clicked against the stone floor, approaching his position. He didn’t turn around.

  “Mercy.” He acknowledged.

  “Reaper.” The familiar female voice replied. “Is it that time already?” She asked with slight eagerness.

  “So it seems.” The Reaper knew how much the upcoming weeks meant to his friend. It meant a lot to him as well, and everybody else that he knew would be joining them for their yearly festivities.

  “How many will be joining us this time?” The Reaper asked.

  “As of right now? Twelve, including us. One person has joined since the last time you showed up.” The Witch replied.

  “And they are…”

  “A vampire, travelled all the way from India just for the occasion.”

  “Still no sign of the Gunslinger then?” He sounded disappointed

  “He’s still as elusive as ever. Stubborn as well. Funny how he didn’t fall as fast as his allies.” Mercy brought a hand to her face, a look of thoughtfulness upon it. “I wonder why that is…”

  “We almost got him, but then the boy scout had to play hero and sacrifice himself. We’ll just have to double our efforts to capture him this year. Nobody should be able to walk away after what they did to us.” The Reaper growled.

  “In due time, my friend. It’ll only be a matter of time before he succumbs and joins us.” The Witch smiled. “I’d like to think we’ll be making new friends as well within the next few weeks.”

  The Reaper nodded, though it didn't show due to him lacking a head. “Monsters like us are drawn to strong magic, and I believe we’re making a name for ourselves.”

  “Quite.” The Witch nodded. She approached the demon, and finally he turned around, staring at the smaller being dressed in clothes that were similar to his own in colours, but were styled in a different, more distracting way that fit her character extremely well.

  In her arms was a pumpkin, big enough to easily cover somebody’s head, the eyes and smile that the Reaper had come to consider his signature look already carved into it.

  “Aww, you already prepared my crown? Usually I’d have to wait a few days.” He mocked.

  Mercy laughed. “Well, you were such a grouch whilst waiting last time, getting snappy at our guests.”

  “I have a reputation to maintain, thanks.” He held his hands out, waiting as Mercy gently placed the pumpkin in his awaiting palms. He rested it in his left arm, knowing that it wasn’t time yet to wear his crown.

  “Shall we take a walk?” Mercy asked, raising her right hand in time to stop her broom from ramming into her face.

  “Sure. After you.” The Reaper gestured with his free hand.

  “What a gentleman.” And they walked down the darkened halls, the only light source coming from the Reaper's neck.

  “So, what has happened since I was last here?”

  “Well, we got a new member, like I said. She was causing trouble over in India, so I sent Pharah to investigate, but it turned out the vampire had planned the whole thing to get away from the people using her and to join somebody that she believes will treat her like an equal.” Mercy explained.

  “And have you?” The Reaper probed.

  “Oh, of course. We were a bit sceptical at first, but she’s one of the few beings in history who can understand and use hard-light magic. She’s made an excellent addition to the coven.”

  “Good. That’s all I want. What about that demon’s brother? Weren’t you and him interested in finding him?”

  “I am, but he’s surprisingly difficult to find, despite his brother and former master trying to help. We have heard rumours of an oni over in Japan and speculated that it might’ve been him, but it’s for the better we have something more concrete than that before we do anything risky.”

  The two stopped at a balcony that overlooked the town. They learned from Dr Junkenstein that the former lord used to watch his kingdom from up here as his villagers went about their daily lives. Now there was nothing but silence and darkness. Just the way they liked it.

  “There have been several others I’m keeping an eye on, but I’m playing the waiting game for the time being.” Mercy concluded.

  The Reaper nodded. “I’ve seen and clocked a few I think should be of value, but I’m willing to wait.”

  Down the halls, a grandfather clock chimed the hour.

  With practiced ease, the Reaper moved the pumpkin from the crook of his arm and carefully placed it where his head should be, right above the glowing fire that kept his body alive.

  Immediately, the eyes and mouth of the pumpkin lit up like somebody had stuck a candle inside of a Jack-O-Lantern, except unlike a Jack-O-Lantern, the fire licked up and outwards of the holes, eager to spread like a wildfire. The Reaper could feel his magic growing stronger, and he knew it would only grow even more every day until the day that everybody, human, monster or otherwise, was eager for.

  October 31st.

  Mercy stood beside him, revelling in the new-found magic her friend was now surrounded in. She could feel it, smell it, even taste it, and knew that other monsters could as well from miles away. It was enough to scare off those that were weaker and easily intimidated, but anybody that was strong enough would come closer out of curiosity. Surely, they’d find more individuals to join their little family now.

  The best part was that her magic would get stronger too, being directly tied to the demon. The other members of the coven would go through the same thing, with everybody being under a similar agreement, and just as strong. It was what made their coven different to any of the other ones; whilst other covens had an above-average amount of magic that they could recharge at any given point, Mercy and Reaper’s coven could only truly recharge once a year, but their magic was so much more powerful than the average coven once fully charged, and they had less members than one. Truly, they were an oddity among the supernatural.

  The Reaper turned to his friend, and Mercy could tell that he was smirking. Knowing somebody for several centuries had that effect on somebody.

  “Now… we wait…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously looking forward to the event! So much so that I wrote this just to express it kinda.  
> Also, I'm gonna get screwed over if any of the characters that already have skins get new ones. :/


End file.
